Quédate a mi lado
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: Porque no me importa el dolor por el que podamos pasar… Quédate a mi lado. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Prólogo

**Quédate a mi lado.**

_Porque no me importa el dolor por el que podamos pasar… Quédate a mi lado._

**Prólogo.**

- Lo siento mucho. – Mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas al escuchar estas palabras. Tiene que ser mentira… esa era la idea a la que me quería aferrar, aun a pesar de saber lo que realmente estaba pasando. Mis brazos rodearon con fuerza el frágil cuerpo de mi hermano, quien no sabía lo que pasaba en esos momentos, por consecuencia de su corta edad. Vi al señor de bata blanca alejarse de nosotros, ¡tenía que ser mentira! Mi padre no estaba muerto… él dijo que a pesar de todo, seria fuerte y se aferraría a la vida por nosotros…

¡¿Por qué nos has fallado papá?!

- ¿Qué le paso a papá? – Me pregunto mi hermano, Youichi con inocencia… no supe que responderle… Lo tome en brazos y salí de la sala de espera, los familiares de mi padre nos observaron desde lejos y rápidamente apartaron la mirada con disgusto. Ignore a todos… además no podía pelear con ellos, ya que no tenía dinero para poder enterrar a mi padre, aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, los necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Te comprare un dulce. – Dije a mi hermano cuando llegamos a una tienda de autoservicio que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle del hospital. Él asintió felizmente. Compre el dulce y a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, me senté en la orilla de la acera junto con él, no tenía ganas de regresar a aquel lugar.

¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente. Yo, una simple estudiante que pronto ingresaría a preparatoria… ¿Cómo se haría cargo de un niño de cuatro años? Además, ambas familias de mis padres no nos querían, ya que mis padres al casarse, se fugaron de casa y se alejaron completamente de sus familias, aun a pesar de la enfermedad de mi papá. Mi madre murió hace cuatro años, después de dar a luz a mi hermano, así que ahora estábamos completamente solos. La familia de mi padre me odiaba, ya que de no ser por mi nacimiento, mi padre jamás hubiera huido de casa y probablemente hoy estaría con vida… y lo mismo pasaba con la familia de mi madre, quienes pensaban que si ellos jamás se hubieran conocido, mi madre estaría viva.

¿Tan malo es que hayamos nacido?

- Todo va a estar bien Youichi. – Susurre abrazando a mi hermano después de sentir como su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por la suave brisa de la noche.

Si… Todo iba a estar bien…

**. . .**

La última pala fue lanzada sobre el ataúd que contenía a mi padre… Youichi se encontraba detrás de mí cargando una rosa blanca y yo estaba justo frente a lo que sería la tumba de mi papá cargando un enorme ramo de rosas. Parece mentira cuando pienso que está muerto, aun cuando hace un par de días todos estábamos comiendo un enorme plato de ramen en casa.

- Vamos. – Ordeno mi uno de mis tíos guiando a mi hermano y a mí, a un auto negro. Cuando bajamos nos encontrábamos en la casa de mi abuelo paterno… - Esperen un momento aquí. – Dijo aleándose por un largo pasillo después de dejarnos en la sala. Mi pequeño hermano se encontraba sentado a mi lado, sus mejillas estaban rojas por las lágrimas derramadas, probablemente me encontraba igual… pero de la nada se escucharon unos murmullos.

- Son esos niños…

- No me digan que se quedaran aquí.

- Que desagradable…

- Es una lástima, ahora están solos… ¿Pero quien querrá hacerse cargo de ellos?

Sentí como la pequeña mano de mi hermano apretaba con fuerza mi abrigo, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y fue rabia lo que me invadía en ese momento. Pero aun así, no lo demostré… - Mírame… sólo mírame a mí. – Dije mientras tapaba sus oídos y sonreía con gentileza, no podía hacer nada más, sin embargo en ese momento por primera vez comencé a odiar a estas personas. Sabía que nuestra vida seria así, de ahora en adelante, tenia que ser fuerte y defender a mi hermano de todo.

La sonrisa de Youichi regreso, pocos minutos después nuestro tío regreso, para darnos una de las peores noticias… - ¿Por qué? – Pregunte con horror.

- Así son las cosas… Youichi vendrá conmigo y tú, iras a estudiar a un internado, sólo serán estos tres años, será una buena escuela… - Pero no lo deje terminar.

- ¡No lo acepto! Es mi hermano… tengo que estar a su lado… Además, ya me han aceptado en la preparatoria a la que quiero ir… he ganado una beca…

- Tienes que hacer lo que te decimos… - Comento interrumpiéndome.

- Pues no lo hare, quiero hablar con mi abuelo. – Me puse de pie tomando de la mano a mi hermano.

- Él no quiere verlos… ¡Date cuenta que ha muerto su hijo! ¡Por su culpa! – Me quede helada por unos momentos… así que mi tío también piensa eso… - Vayan a casa y empaquen todo… Tampoco no es muy grato para mí, cuidar de ustedes…

- ¿No hay otra forma? – Suplique antes de que mis lágrimas salieran y se derramaran por mis mejillas.

- Sólo si encuentran a alguien que se haga responsables de ustedes… estoy seguro que nadie se opondría a eso. – Y tras decir esto, salió de la habitación… Tome a Youichi de la mano y decidí ir a casa.

**. . .**

Todo se encontraba en completo silencio cuando llegamos, esa noche seria la ultima en este departamento, donde ambos, mi hermano y yo, crecimos y convivimos… - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? – Pregunte a mi hermano, no tenia ganas de empacar nada ese día. Youichi asintió y corrió a ponerse la piyama. Yo me quede en la sala observando las diferentes fotografías que la adornaban… sin pensarlo camine a la habitación de mis padres y me senté en la cama, donde acudía cuando era pequeña en las noches de tormentas.

Después de unos minutos, me levante y comencé a revisar los cajones del ropero de mis padres… quería tener un recuerdo de ellos, sin embargo un sobre amarillo llamo mi atención, al leerlo sonreí, pensando que esta carta podría ser nuestra salvación, llame a mi tío enseguida y él sólo me dijo que si eso se podía hacer, que por él no habría problema.

Una vez que colgué tome a Youichi en brazos y gire con él. – ¡Tenemos una oportunidad! – Grite mientras reía con energía, al igual que mi hermano…

Ahora sabía que no todo, estaba perdido.

**Continuará.**

**[N/A]**

¡Bien una nueva historia! Será corta, pero bastante tierna… amo matar personajes jajá. Espero que les haya gustado y pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. Si, lo sé, no he actualizado lo demás, sin embargo en eso estoy.

Por cierto, próximo capítulo: **Capítulo 1: Despedidas y bienvenidas.**

Gracias por leer y cuídense.


	2. Despedidas y bienvenidas

**Quédate a mi lado.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Despedidas y bienvenidas.**

**POV Mikan. **

_Todos los días, esperaba que mi padre cruzara por aquella puerta, mi hermano y yo sabíamos que siempre traía algo para nosotros, cualquier tipo de regalo… no nos importaba lo que fuera, siempre y cuando fuera algo que nuestro padre hubiera comprado pensando en nosotros. _

_Sin embargo, aquella noche jamás regreso…_

**. . .**

- Es este lugar. – Avise al pequeño Youichi que al parecer estaba cansado después de caminar por una hora; nos encontrábamos frente a una puerta color negra, perteneciente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos. Llame a ella dos veces, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo una tercera vez, la puerta se abrió. – Buenas tardes. – Saludé al hombre que se encontraba del otro lado. Él me observo por unos segundos, su mirada color carmesí era demasiado penetrante y aterradora. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a mi padre encárganos a él?

- No compro nada. – Dijo y rápidamente comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero logre detenerlo a tiempo. - ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto con disgusto.

- ¿Es usted Natsume Hyuga? – Vi como él asentía lentamente. – Bueno es que… lo que pasa, nuestro padre nos dijo que viniéramos aquí. – El hombre pelinegro me observo con atención. – Mi padre se llamaba Izumi Yukihira…

- ¿Se llamaba? – Pregunto con sorpresa.

- Si. – Casi susurre. – Él acaba de morir… - Cuando observe su rostro pude ver como su ceño fruncido se relajaba lentamente.

- Ya veo… lo siento. – Comento, pero esta vez el tono de su voz era diferente, era más cálido. – Pasen. – Dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

- Gracias. – Conteste con una leve sonrisa y tomando la mano de Youichi nos adentramos en la casa. Ambos observábamos todo a nuestro alrededor, se podría decir que este hombre vivía bien por el aspecto de sus muebles y su forma de vestir, pero ¿de dónde conocía a mi padre?

- Les prepararé un poco de té. – Lo escuche decir, para que después desapareciera por una de las puertas que estaban cerca de la sala, donde nos había dejado. Me senté junto a mi hermano en un sofá negro, mientras trataba de analizar la situación. ¿Él sabía que íbamos hacer ahí? Seguramente sí, ya que nos invito a pasar. Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que él se encontraba de nuevo en la misma habitación que nosotros.

- Aquí tienen. – Ofreció poniendo una taza de té frente a mí y luego, frente a mi hermano. Ambos dimos gracias mientras él se sentaba justo frente a nosotros.

- Disculpe… - Pronuncie, pero fui interrumpida por él.

- Es una desgracia que el profesor Yukihira haya muerto… él fue maestro mío en la universidad, además de asesorarme en mi examen de titulación, siempre se veía tan lleno de vida. Tan de repente…

- Mi padre tenía una enfermedad, así que sabíamos que pasaría, pero no tan pronto. – Jamás creí que el destino me arrebataría tan pronto a mi padre.

- Ya veo. Pues gracias por venir a avisarme, fue considerado de su parte. – Por un momento vi una cálida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pero la aparte de mi mente cuando procese lo dicho por el hombre frente a nosotros.

- No, bueno, es que… - No sabía cómo decirlo, al parecer no sabía nada de la carta. ¡La carta! Busque en mi bolso y sonreí al encontrarla. - ¡Tome! – Dije extendiendo el pedazo de papel; vi como dudo por unos segundos, pero finalmente la tomo. Su expresión cambio de una serena a una más alterada, frunció el ceño con disgusto una vez que termino de leer, su mirada se poso en nosotros y después hizo bolita el papel.

- Esto es una broma. – Dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie. - ¿Cómo yo…? – Paso su mano derecha por su cabezo azabache. – Lo siento.

Mi mente se puso en blanco cuando nos observo con lastima… como todos lo habían hecho estos días. Tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía un estorbo. – Lo lamento, pero yo no me puedo hacer cargo de ustedes… no sé en qué pensaba Yukihira. – Suspiro con fastidio y comenzó a retirarse. – Será mejor que regresen a casa.

- ¡No! – Grite poniéndome de pie. – Por favor… si nos abandona… se llevaran a mi hermano y a mí me mandaran lejos, ¡no quiero eso! Mi padre confiaba en usted… así que… por favor. – Lo vi negar con la cabeza y esta vez no pude evitar que salieran mis lágrimas. – Haré lo que sea… será sólo por unos meses, cuando consiga un trabajo y pueda mantener a Youichi, nos iremos de aquí, por favor… - Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, él desvió la suya, entonces me di cuenta que tenía que convencerlo, sea como sea. Deje que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo y agache la cabeza, esta era mi última oportunidad. - ¡Por favor!

- ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso! – Me ordeno el pelinegro y rápidamente me puso de pie. – Tranquilízate, tiene que haber otra solución… - Sus manos descansaban en mis hombros mientras me sonreía un poco. - ¿Qué te parece si hablo con tu familia? Podemos buscar otra solución, ¿No quieres que te separen de tu hermano? – Yo asentí. – Entonces, intentémoslo. – Dijo con una sonrisa que yo correspondí.

**. . .**

Sabía que no era una buena idea, ¿Qué podría hacer él? Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

- ¿Es aquí? – Pregunto estacionando su carro, yo asentí al ver la puerta de la casa de los Yukihira, donde no éramos bienvenidos.

- Nosotros lo esperamos aquí. – Dije desde el asiento trasero, al sentir como la mano de mi hermano tomaba con fuerza mi chaqueta.

- Eso es absurdo. Vamos. – Nos regaño abriendo la puerta del auto para que pudiéramos bajar. Esto no es bueno. Caminamos hacia la puerta y él llamo a ella, rápidamente esta fue abierta, nos acompañaron a la sala principal, mientras uno de mis tíos guiaba al pelinegro a ver a mi abuelo.

Me senté en el mismo sofá que el del día anterior. Youichi jugaba con la pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca izquierda, pero unas voces comenzaron a oírse a lo lejos.

- ¿Ellos otra vez? Demonios, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver.

- Que horror.

Mi hermano rápidamente se escondió tras mi espalda. – Tranquilo… ven. – Sostuve entre mis brazos a mi hermano y nuevamente cubrí sus oídos mientras sonreía con ternura… "Todo va a estar bien" "Todo va a estar bien" pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos. "¡No voy a llorar!"

**. . .**

**POV Natsume**

Demonios, ¿Por qué eso me tenía que pasar a mi? Tengo que admitir que me dolió la muerte de mi profesor, sin embargo esto me sorprendió aun más. Por alguna razón me siento con deber de ayudar a estos dos niños, recuerdo que Yukihira me hablaba mucho de ellos en la universidad… demasiado.

- Acompáñeme señor Hyuga. – Me dijo uno de los hermanos de mi profesor.

- ¿Y los niños? – Pregunte viendo como ellos se sentaban a esperar en la sala.

- Ellos no pueden ver a mi padre, él no quiere tener ningún contacto con ellos. – Me sorprendí ante tales palabras, ahora comprendía las miradas que nos lanzaban mientras andábamos por la casa. – Esos niños no son deseados en nuestra familia, así que le estaré eternamente agradecido, si decide quedarse con ellos. – Me detuve en seco al escuchar eso, ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a estas personas?

- ¿Para ustedes ellos son un estorbo? – Él hombre se detuvo rápidamente. – Eso es lo que ustedes piensan. Aun cuando el profesor Yukihira es su familia, alguien que ustedes amaban, él amaba a esos niños y ustedes los desprecian… Son unos malditos.

Di media vuelta y regrese por donde había llegado, pero al llegar me sorprendí al ver a la niña castaña y al pequeño abrazados fuertemente uno del otro; apreté los puños con fuerza, maldita gente. Casi corrí a ellos y llame a la chica quien me observo con tristeza, en un arranque de rabia fue a ellos y lo primero que pude pensar en hacer fue en abrazar a ambos.

Ahora entendía la desesperación de ella por quedarse conmigo, entendía la carta dejada por mi profesor. Estas personas eran basura. – Vámonos. – Ordene poniéndolos de pie y halar a Mikan del brazo para sacarla de ese lugar, mientras ella sostenía en brazos a Youichi.

- Por cierto. – Me detuve al ver al tío de ambos hermanos. – Ellos vienen conmigo, pero no como un estorbo, sino como una familia. Y desde ahora en adelante ¡Les prohíbo acercarse a ellos! – Sin decir más, me lleve a ambos hermanos.

**. . .**

- Que familia tan más desesperante. – Susurre al llegar al antiguo departamento donde vivían con su padre, para recoger sus cosas.

- Ellos siempre han sido así. – Comento ella. – Entonces… - La mire fijamente y ella aparto la mirada, me pareció ver que estaba roja de las mejillas… tal vez se estará enfermando. - ¿Podemos vivir contigo?

- Claro. – Conteste con una sonrisa. – Sin embargo habrá unas condiciones… pero de ellas hablaremos cuando estemos en casa. – Dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza castaña. – De ahora en adelante, olvídense de esas personas nada agradables, y comencemos a vivir juntos. – Sonreí al ver la sonrisa de ella y de Youichi. Sera divertido vivir con ellos, bueno, eso creo.

**Continuará.**

**[N/A]**

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer el capítulo anterior. Por cierto: de ahora en adelante contestare los comentarios de ustedes pero de la siguiente manera; las personas que tengan cuenta les contestare mediante un mensaje privado y las que no, por este medio. Así será más fácil para mí, pues comencemos.

kary2343: Hola, muchas gracias por leer, bueno yo igual odio a su familia, pero es que si hay personas así. Me da gusto saber que te encanto, y gracias por comentar esta historia, por cierto fuiste la primera, así que GRACIAS. Espero que la leas hasta el final.

JESSY: Hola, gracias por leer y pues, si, es triste que traten así a los pobres hermanos, aun cuando son familiares de ellos, pero Natsume ya los protegerá. En cuanto a la cuenta, pues yo te ayudo a crearla, me daría gusto también que publicaras tus historias aquí. Ya verás que no tiene nada que ver con "Mi nueva familia".

Bueno, pues a las demás les mande un mensaje contestando a sus comentarios. Una vez más, gracias por leer y pus nos vemos para la próxima.

Próximo capítulo: **Capítulo 2: No quiero ser una carga. **

Cuídense.


End file.
